Is This What Love Feels Like?
by WandaBlazer
Summary: A new adventure begins when something happens on the Floating Island! Starring Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and more! *Chapter Three is up!* BTW, it has no romance at this time. It will later so keep R&R!!!
1. How it All Started

Is This What Love Feels like?  
  
A/N: This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fic. It's also my first big, full-length fanfic project… This is also my first story out there... ^^ Please read and review. Flames welcome, but I ask that if you DO flame, please leave an email address so I can respond. Don't worry, all I'm going to do is ask why you hated it. That's all. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: How It All Started...  
  
Knuckles was just laying there... Next to his destiny and life. He was laying next to the huge, gorgeous, and emerald-green Master Emerald. Knuckles was sleeping, sound asleep, but alert to anything, or anyone, who would try to steal the Master Emerald...   
  
The wind was starting to blow strangely now... But Knuckles slept on. He didn't care about the wind... Only his Master Emerald. His long, red dreadlocks were now floating around in the strange breeze... But he still slept on.   
  
Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and Knuckles woke up. His violet eyes were looking everywhere for an enemy, but found nothing. He soon looked up and saw a terrible sight. It was a huge spaceship! It was flying over the Floating Island at such a slow speed, but Knuckles kept his eyes on it. He didn't know if it was a friend, or foe. Knuckles soon realized that this spaceship was not just an ordinary spaceship... It was Dr. Robotnik's Egg Carrier!   
  
Knuckles stood up, alert. He had to be ready, just in case Dr. Robotnik tried to steal the Master Emerald.   
  
"But how?" He said, as he glared at the Egg Carrier. "I thought Sonic and the others took care of that thing five years ago... So how can it be flying like that?"  
  
About five years ago, Dr. Robotnik tried to get all seven of the Chaos Emeralds and feed them to Chaos, and monster with amazing powers, to destroy Station Square and take over the world. Sonic, Amy, and Tails stopped him before his plan worked and destroyed his Egg Carrier. Then, three years later, Dr. Robotnik tried to take over the world again by unleashing Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form. His plan would have worked, if it wasn't for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge.   
  
"Is Eggman trying to take over the world again? If so... I wonder who his new goon is..." Knuckles whispered to himself as he carefully watched the Egg Carrier slowly fly by. "I mean... Shadow is gone... And is no longer evil if, somehow, he's alive..."  
  
Knuckles was right. Shadow the Hedgehog was indeed gone. He helped Sonic destroy the real Ultimate Life Form with the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds and after the Ultimate Life Form was destroyed, he fell towards Earth and was never heard from again...  
  
"Hmm... I feel some strange energy.... I wonder---" Knuckles stopped talking. He saw something in the sky... Knuckles' eyes widened as he looked at the unknown figure. He soon realized that two things were falling from the Egg Carrier... Kinda like ...  
  
"BOMBS!?!" Screamed Knuckles with a shocked face. "So... Eggman thinks some bombs can stop me? Well... Think again Eggman!!!" Knuckles jumped in the air and started to glide toward the two figures. He wasn't going to let Dr. Robotnik get the Master Emerald at any cost, even if it's his own life on the line.  
  
Knuckles was getting closer, but the two figures were falling at an amazing speed. Soon, the two figures passed Knuckles and were aiming toward the Master Emerald.  
  
"What!? NO!!!!" Screamed Knuckles as he glided downwards for the two figures. Knuckles tried to catch up, but he was falling behind. The figures were just to fast. Before Knuckles had the chance to catch up, strange lights came from the figures... The colors of ruby-red and diamond-white... Knuckles stopped to cover his eyes... The lights were to bright for him. Before he knew what was going on, the lights grew brighter, and brighter, and then....  
  
*~CRASH!!!!!~*  
  
The lights were gone... Knuckles opened his eyes to only see terror... He wished that this was a dream... A horrible dream... He wanted to wake up, he wanted to laugh at this stupid, useless dream... But nothing changed... All he could see was the thing he didn't want to see in his whole life ever again... The sight of the Master Emerald destroyed and the two figures who did it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well... What do you think? It's kinda short, but I DO have school work to do... I'll try to make the next chapter longer... Well, until we meet again! See ya'! 


	2. A Friendly And Not So Friendly Reunion

Is this what Love feels like?  
  
Chapter Two: A Friendly And Not-So Friendly Reunion...   
  
Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes. How could he let two bombs past him and hit the Master Emerald!? He felt horrible, disappointed, and... Angry... He was angry that   
Dr. Robotnik would do such a thing... Again!   
  
"EGGMAN!!!" Screamed Knuckles as he turned around to see the Egg Carrier making a fast get away. "I SWEAR, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?" Knuckles started to shake his fists furiously. He was so mad, he forgot about the Master Emerald...  
  
When the Egg Carrier was finally out of Knuckles' view, Knuckles remembered about the Master Emerald and stared to glide down towards it. Then, he thought about something...  
  
"Why didn't the bombs explode?" Knuckles whispered to himself. Didn't bombs explode if they hit something, or someone? "And when did they start to get that fast?" Bombs weren't that fast, they were slower then that...  
  
Knuckles thought long and hard, but decided that the bombs were probably designed to be that fast... Dr. Robotnik DID make them, didn't he? But what about the explosion? There should have been an explosion...   
  
"I can't think about that now... I have to save the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said as he was closing in on the Floating Island. Then, Knuckles saw why the bombs didn't explode... In fact, those bombs weren't even bombs! They were people!  
  
Knuckles stopped and his eyes widened. "People!? People destroyed the Master Emerald!? But... Why...?" Knuckles glared at the two figures. Then, he glided down to his Island and landed right next to them.  
  
But what Knuckles saw shocked him. Those two people were girls, one a black cat with white fur on her stomach, a red bandana around her neck, navy blue boots, and a fluffy tail like a certain orange, two-tailed fox, while the other was a snow-leopard with a crystal-white cape, aqua gloves and aqua boots. They looked pretty worn out...   
  
~Of course they look pretty worn out, they fell down about fifty feet!~ Thought Knuckles as he looked at them both. Both were very pretty, but Knuckles couldn't take his eyes off of the snow-leopard...  
  
Knuckles shook his head. These two broke the Master Emerald! He shouldn't be gazing at them, he should be asking them questions! Knuckles looked at them. They didn't look so good...   
  
"How am I going to ask them questions if they're out cold!? Hmm... That strange energy is getting stronger... But I can't worry about that now! I have to make sure they recover so I can ask them some questions!" Knuckles said to himself.   
  
Knuckles knew just what to do too... But he didn't like it... He hated asking for help, especially from a certain blue hedgehog and a orange, two-tailed fox...  
  
Knuckles sighed. He wouldn't have to leave the Floating Island if it wasn't for   
Dr. Robotnik... Knuckles picked up the two girls and started to glide down towards Station Square. Just when he reached a mountain, the Floating Island slowly started to go down until it hit the ocean.  
  
Knuckles wasn't very happy... His Island wasn't floating anymore and he had to go find all of the Master Emerald's pieces once again... All because of Eggman and the two girls in his arms...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic was running for his life. He had to make sure that no one could catch him...  
Especially...  
  
"Wait for me Sonic!!!!" Yelled Amy Rose has she tried to keep up with the world's fastest hedgehog. Amy, like always, was trying to get Sonic to be her boyfriend but, of course, he never agreed.   
  
Sonic didn't know what to do. If he went somewhere and tried to lose her, she would always be next to him in a minutes... He could NEVER lose her, even though he was the fastest thing alive.   
  
Then, Sonic remembered Shadow the Hedgehog... He was as fast as him... Everytime he thought about him, he felt awful...   
  
Shadow the Hedgehog sacrificed himself for everyone in the world and the people who was on the ARK; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman, and Sonic couldn't help him at all... Sonic could have saved the black hedgehog, but he didn't... He didn't have enough time to save him...  
  
Sonic started to slow down. He had to get Shadow out of his head, but he couldn't... He was one of his friends, even though it took awhile to for them to become one. Amy, seeing the opportunity, ran faster and caught up with Sonic. Then, Amy grabbed her hero and started to hug him.  
  
"W-W-What are you doing!?!?" Yelled Sonic, shocked. He was finally back in reality. "LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"No way Sonic! Lovers can never be apart from each other! We were meant for each other!" Replied Amy.  
  
"Arg..." Groaned Sonic. Amy was nice, but she was a pain most of the time. "Amy, if you don't let me go, I will NEVER talk to you again!"  
  
"What!? B-B-But Sonic!!!" Whined Amy. She would die if Sonic stopped talked to her, even though he hardly did.  
  
"I mean it Amy. Let me go. NOW!" Ordered Sonic.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh... Fine...." Amy said sadly as she let go of Sonic.  
  
"THANK YOU" Sonic said in relief.  
  
"Oh Sonic, lets go somewhere together! Please???" Amy asked as she batted her eyes.   
  
"Arg... No! I'm busy!" Replied Sonic. He wasn't in the mood. He had to meet Tails in his Workshop, and he was VERY late.  
  
"Oh, come on Sonic! It'll be fun!" Amy said.  
  
"No thanks! I have to go meet Tails, And I'm sooooooo late!!!" Yelled Sonic.   
  
"Can I come with you???" Asked Amy.  
  
"Grrr.. NO!!! I gotta go! See ya'!" Yelled Sonic as he ran off.   
  
"HEY! Wait for me!!!" Yelled Amy as she followed her hero.  
  
"Grrr.. NO!!!" Yelled Sonic, as he looked behind him. "I told you, I'm bu--- OW!!!" Sonic had just bumped into something... And he didn't like it when things got in his way.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're going, Sonic!" Yelled the figure that Sonic bumped into.  
  
"ME!? Why don't--- W-What!?!?!" Yelled Sonic. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Sonic! What's--- Oh! It's you!" Yelled Amy as she stopped next to Sonic.  
  
"Knuckles!!!" Yelled Amy and Sonic together. Knuckles was right in front of them, holding the two girls under his arms.   
  
"I have no time to play games, Sonic! Where is Tails!?" Yelled Knuckles. He didn't look so happy to see them.  
  
"Tails? Oh, he's at his Workshop. I was about to go meet him just now... Why don't--- Wait... Why do you want to know where Tails is? And what's with those two lovely ladies?" Asked Sonic, who was eyeing the two girls. Amy saw him and got mad.  
  
"Who cares Sonic! You have me to worry about!" Shrieked Amy.  
  
"Oh Yeah... I sure do... I'm worried you'll never leave me alone..." Whispered Sonic to himself.   
  
"Look, I don't have time! Just take me to Tails!" Yelled Knuckles.   
  
"Ohh... Does Knucklehead need help??? What a surprise!" Replied Sonic with a laugh. He couldn't help himself. Knuckles, on the other hand, was getting angrier by the minute.   
  
"Take me to Tails right now, and I'll let you keep your head!!!" Barked Knuckles. Sonic stopped laughing. He knew Knuckles meant business when he started to threaten people.   
  
"Okay, okay... Geez... Just calm down and follow me." Said Sonic as he ran   
super-speed to Tails' Workshop.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me, Sonic!!!" Yelled Amy as she followed him.  
  
"It's about time... I need some answers now!" Whispered Knuckles to himself as he started to follow Amy. He needed to find his Master Emerald before anyone else did!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tails was working on his airplane, the Tornado. He had to make sure it was ready to race Sonic today. He was so excided! They would have so much fun, and nothing could ruin it!  
  
Tails looked at his watch.   
  
"11:50 PM... And Sonic still isn't here..." Said Tails. Sonic was never late for a race with his best friend. Was he even coming? Tails sighed. He wondered how long it was going to take Sonic... That is, if he didn't run into trouble... Or Amy...  
  
Suddenly, Tails heard a knock on his front door.   
  
"That must be Sonic!" Exclaimed Tails. He couldn't wait to see him! Tails ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Sonic! What took you so--- W-W-What!?!?!" Tails gasped. He was in total shock. "Eggman!!! What are---" Before Tails could finish his sentence, Dr. Robotnik grab him and put him in a bag.   
  
Without another word, Dr. Robotnik hopped in his Egg Walker, with his bag, and left Tails' Workshop, with the front door open and with Tails in his bag, who was trying to escape for his life... 


	3. The Surprise of all Surprises

Is this what Love feels like?  
  
A/N: I forgot to say something in the last chapter so I'll say it now. ~ means that the person is thinking. Okay? Okay! Now on with the Fan Fic!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: The Surprise of all Surprises...  
  
Rouge was moving around in her house, doing some Army drills. She still liked Emeralds, but was also still a spy of the Government. She loved her job, epically when she got paid in jewels.   
  
Suddenly, her phone rang. Rouge ran to her phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Rouge asked as she put her phone near her ear, but there was no answer. "Hello???" Yet there was nothing said on the other line... "Hey! I said hello!!! If you don't want to talk, then don't call me, you---" Rouge suddenly stopped yelling at the phone when the caller finally talked.  
  
"Rouge..." Said the caller. "Rouge... Remember me? I need you once again... But this time, forever as my partner... I'll be waiting for you at Station Square, in the Hotel at 7:00... Don't be late... I know just the payment too..." Then, the caller hanged up.  
  
Rouge dropped the phone. She knew that voice! She knew it very clear! It was none other than...  
  
"So... He needs me again, hm? Well, he better have what I want! And lots of it!" Squealed Rouge with excitement. Then, she ran out of her house and started to glide to Station Square.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were running on their way to Tails' Workshop. Sonic, who was very late for Tails and his race, was starting to run faster; Amy, who was still trying to catch up with her hero, Sonic, began to run faster as well; Knuckles, on the other hand, was in the air, gliding, with the two girls in his arms, and was very angry... He hated to ask for help and hated to leave his Island... But, he had to, even though he didn't like it.  
  
Finally, Sonic stopped in front of Tails' Workshop.  
  
"Hey! Buddy! I'm--- Hey... Wait a minute... The door's open..." Said Sonic, who was a little confused. While he was thinking about the opened door, Amy and Knuckles joined him.  
  
"Sonic! Come on! The door's open!" Screamed Amy as she looked at her hero.  
  
"Amy... Something isn't right... Tails NEVER leaves his door open... Epically the front door..." Sonic said while he thought about it.  
  
"Oh..." Said Amy as she started to think about it as well.  
  
"Well, I have no time! I'm going in! I think you two should do the same too!" Ordered Knuckles as he ran in, with Sonic and Amy right behind him.   
  
Sonic looked around, but saw no sign of Tails anywhere...  
  
"TAILS! BUDDY!!! I'M HERE FOR THE RACE!!!" Yelled Sonic as he ran through Tails' Workshop. Seconds later, Sonic came back to Knuckles and Amy, but he looked worried sick.  
  
"Sonic, what's up? Where's Tails?" Asked Amy, but Sonic just shook his head slowly.   
  
"I.... Don't know..." Said Sonic silently. "He's not here..."  
  
"He's not WHAT!?!" Yelled Knuckles. Now he was very mad... And it was showing...  
  
"He's not here... And his door is wide open... Something isn't right you guys..." Sonic said with worry in his voice. ~Where could he be?~  
  
"I have NO time to play your stupid game Sonic! WHERE IS TAILS!? TELL ME! NOW!" Ordered Knuckles.  
  
"I told you, I don't know!" Barked Sonic. "If I did, I would be looking for him right now!" Sonic was mad, but worried at the same time. Tails could be in trouble...  
  
"Guys, guys... Calm down! Look... I'm sure he went to go get some wood or something and left his door open. It's a common mistake, you know..." Said Amy as she tried to calm Sonic and Knuckles down. She didn't like it when Knuckles yelled at Sonic, or when a friend turns missing.   
  
"Yeah.. You're right... Lets wait ten minutes. If he's not here in ten minutes, we'll go look for him..." Replied Sonic with a sigh. He hoped Tails was okay, wherever he was...  
  
"Hmph! Fine, but I'm going to put these girls in a thing you guys call a bed!" Said Knuckles angrily as he walked in a nearby room. He didn't like to wait...  
  
"I don't get him sometimes..." Said Amy, as she folded her arms, when Knuckles was out of view.  
  
"Yeah... I don't either..." Said Sonic, but it didn't sound like he was paying attention... He was still thinking about his best buddy, Tails, and wondered if he was okay...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tails sat in the corner of his cell in the Egg carrier, crying with knees pulled to his chest... He didn't understand. Why did Dr. Robotnik kidnap him? What would he do to him? And most of all, will he ever see Sonic and his friends ever again?  
  
Suddenly, Tails heard footsteps and he looked up. Dr. Robotnik must be coming this way to torture him again.   
  
"So... Still crying, hm?" Dr. Robotnik said evilly as he walked towards Tails' cell.  
  
"N-No..." Tails said silently.   
  
"What? I didn't hear you? Come again?" Said Dr. Robotnik with a sneer as he reached Tails' cell.  
  
"No!" Screamed Tails as he stood up. He wasn't afraid! He couldn't be afraid! He had to prove to himself that he wasn't, but it was so hard without Sonic by his side...  
  
"Mwahahaha!!! You amuse me, Miles! Hahahaha!" Laughed Dr. Robotnik. He was enjoying this. Tails, on the other hand, felt angry, but scared.  
  
"Eggman! You won't get away with this! Sonic will find out I'm missing and come looking for me! And when he does, he'll beat you once again!" Screamed Tails. Dr. Robotnik stopped laughing and stared at Tails.   
  
"You fool! He won't beat me this time! Mwahahaha! I'm unbeatable now! And as for him finding you... HA! It'll take him a million years until he finds me again!" Dr. Robotnik said with victory in his voice. It sounded like he was really going to win...  
  
"You'll see! He'll find me and save me! You just watch!" Yelled Tails.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'd like to see him try!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed Dr. Robotnik as he looked at his watch. "Well... I better be going... I have an important date with someone and I can't be late... You be a good little fox boy and stay put! Hahahaha!" Then, without another word, Dr. Robotnik started to walk away from Tails' cell.   
  
Tails ran up to his cell door and yelled at Dr. Robotnik.   
  
"You'll see! Sonic will save me! YOU'LL SEE!!!" Screamed Tails.   
  
"Mwahahaha! Whatever you say, MILES! Mwahahaha!!!" Laughed Dr. Robotnik as he left the prison hall. You could hear his awful laugh all the way down the hall...  
  
Tails backed away from his cell door and sat on his bed, starting to cry again.   
Dr. Robotnik was right about one thing... Sonic would never find him... He was thirty thousand feet in the air and there was no way he could get here, even if he knew where he was... Tails felt hopeless. He would never see Sonic ever again...  
  
"Snap out of it Tails... He'll save you... Like he always does... He will..." Tails said silently as he cried himself to sleep. "He will..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knuckles was getting angrier by the second. He could find a stupid room with a bed in it!  
  
"ARG! Out of all these rooms, THERE'S NO BED!!!!" Screamed Knuckles. If it weren't for the girls in his arms, he would be punching the walls right now. Knuckles took a deep breath. ~I better find a room! AND FAST!!!~  
  
Knuckles then opened another door, and, to his relief, there was a bed in the room.   
  
"FINALLY!" Said Knuckles as he walked in. "I guess this is Tails' room... Look at all the pictures of us all together... Yuk. I hate pictures."  
  
Knuckles walked up to the bed and laid the girls on it. They seem so peaceful, epically the snow leopard, but they were beaten up pretty bad, epically the black cat. Knuckles stared at them and started to think. ~Why would they want to help Dr. Robotnik? Why did they want to destroy the Master Emerald? And, most of all, why didn't Dr. Robotnik save them when they fell out of the Egg Carrier?~  
  
Knuckles thought long and hard, but decided to give up. He'd just have to ask them when they wake up.  
  
"And if they don't talk, I'll make them!" Said Knuckles with anger in his voice. He'd find out everything! He must to save the Master Emerald!  
  
Suddenly, Knuckles heard a moan. Knuckles quickly looked around the room and saw that the black cat made the sound!   
  
~Could she be waking up!?~ Thought Knuckles as he looked at her. The black cat seemed to have moved a little bit... Knuckles stared at her. Would she wake up, or would she just stay asleep?  
  
Suddenly, the black cat opened her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful color of yellow and it made her look mysterious, and that, Knuckles didn't like.   
  
The black cat sat up quickly and looked around the room, but her face looked like as if she was in battle, not tired or confused. Then the black cat saw Knuckles and she gave him a evil stare as she quickly stood up.  
  
Knuckles, who watched her the whole time, didn't like that stare. She looked so evil instead sweet and innocent like when she was sleeping. But, then again, she DID destroy the Master Emerald.   
  
Then, to Knuckles' surprise, the black cat didn't ask question on why she was here... She just went into a fighting position! Knuckles, who overcame his shock, went in his fighting position as well.   
  
"If it's a fight you want, then a fight you'll get! But, I'm warning you... I never lose!!!" Said Knuckles with a sly grin. The black cat, on the other hand, evilly stared at her opponent.   
  
Right before Knuckles could make his attack, Sonic came in the room.   
  
"Hey Knuckles, Amy and I are going to go look for Tails. You wanna--- OH MY GAWD! She woke up!" Yelled Sonic in shock. ~She's BEAUTIFUL!!!~  
  
"Sonic, you moron!" Barked Knuckles. " I'm a little busy here! Yes, she DID wake up, but now she wants---"  
  
"YOU!!!!" Yelled the black cat as she evilly stared at Sonic. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Said Sonic and Knuckles together. What was she talking about?  
  
"You meant her before?" Knuckles asked Sonic.   
  
"Nope. Never seen her in my life..." Replied Sonic. ~But I wished I did!~  
  
"Don't give me that crap, you monster!" Yelled the black cat. Her face was full of anger, but her legs were shaking. Was she scared of Sonic?  
  
"Whoa... Look lady, I have NO idea what you're talking about! I never met you!" Said Sonic. He was completely confuse.  
  
"You can't lie to me!" Yelled the black cat. "YOU MONSTER!!!"  
  
Sonic, who had enough of this stupid game, exploded. "LOOK! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE----" Before he could finish, Amy came in the room.  
  
"Sonic!" Shrieked Amy. "Keep your voice down! You might wake up the girls!"   
  
"One is ALREADY awake!" Barked Sonic.   
  
"Really?" Asked Amy as she looked at the black cat, but, the black didn't look so friendly. "Ah... Hi!"  
  
"Don't 'Hi' me, you freak! All of you are together on this, huh!? HUH!?!" Yelled the black cat.   
  
"Hey!!! I'm not a FREAK!!!!!" Screamed Amy.  
  
"Would you two just leave!? I was going to beat the leaving day-lights out of her!" Yelled Knuckles. He was getting annoyed about this whole argument.   
  
"Really? Then let me help you..." Said Sonic as he started to pound his fist in his hand.   
  
"No way! I'm taking this fight! I work alone!" Yelled Knuckles.   
  
"Then I'll pound her first!" Barked Sonic as he ran over to the black cat. Suddenly, before he could attack, he saw the other girl woke up. Sonic stopped and looked at her. She looked so innocent, tired and CUTE! ~Aw man... Another cute chick!~  
  
The snow leopard looked around the room with her aqua-blue eyes that made her look so innocent, but she looked very confused. Then, she saw the black cat and smiled. Knuckles, who saw her smile, stared at her. She looked so cute when she smiled!  
  
"Hi Wanda. Umm... Where are we?" The snow leopard asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know, Aori, but I don't like it here! Look!" Yelled Wanda as she pointed to Sonic.   
  
"Huh? Who is--- Oh my GOODNESS!" Shrieked Aori as she put her hands over her mouth. She looked horrified now.  
  
"What!? What's your problem!? Look, I don't know who you guys are, so stop yelling at me!!" Ordered Sonic.   
  
"Don't give me that crap! We know who you are, and what you want from us, and epically with ME!" Yelled Wanda.  
  
"Oh? Then, if you will, tell us why?" Sonic asked angrily.  
  
"Ha! You'll never win, you monster!!!" Yelled Wanda as she evilly glared at Sonic. "As the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, I won't let you take them, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!" 


End file.
